Gomen ne
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Gomen telah mencintaimu, bukan maksudku ingin merebutmu dari kekasihmu tapi cinta memang sulit untuk terdeteksi./ "Aku menyukaimu, hiduplah bersamaku untuk melanjuti gambaran masa depanku. Kita pasti akan hidup bahagia selamanya Sasuke-kun."/ pair : SASUSAKU, NARUHINA/ RnR


**Gomen ne**

**By : Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : ooc, au, typo's, no eyd, alur kecepetan'mungkin' dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara terasa sangat sejuk sore ini, rasanya bebannya hilang seketika saat ia sampai di sini. Ia terlalu lelah akan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, menjadi karyawan biasa di salah satu perusahaan membuatnya tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Jemarinya yang sedari tadi menggenggam pensil mulai menggambar sesuatu di dalam sketch book. Danau yang di penuhi oleh pohon momiji yang mulai berwarna orange menandakan musim gugur telah tiba.

Sasuke sangat pandai menggambar, ia mulai pandai menggambar sejak Sekolah Dasar. Sasuke mulai membuat karakter lelaki yang di jadikan tokoh utama dalam manga buatannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba suara ribut membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap bingung gadis yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey bolehkan aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang itu membuatnya terpaku sejenak, apa lagi sebuah sketch book yang berada di tangan gadis tersebut membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Oh silahkan." Sasuke menggeser duduknya, gadis tersebut segera membuka lembar sketch book kosongnya dan mulai menggambar.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gambarannya.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan Sasuke-san." Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berada dalam perutnya yang siap untuk terbang keluar saat mendengar suara halus tersebut.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap Hinata. Hinata sangat serius dalam menggambar, ternyata Hinata sangat pandai menggambar. Yang baru Hinata buat adalah sosok wanita, namun Hinata menggambar bagian belakangnya sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Kau suka menggambar?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi terlontar begitu saja dari mulut manis Sasuke.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Sangat suka."

Hening kembali melanda. Hanya terdengar goresan pensil. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang tampak serius menggambar.

"Kau baru pertama kali di sini?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheninga.

"Ya, aku tahu danau ini dari nenekku." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh jadi di Konoha kau hanya berlibur?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan mantap.

Hening kembali melanda hingga Hinata memekik saat ia melihat jam tangannya telah menunjukan pukul 6.

"Hey Sasuke aku pulang dulu ya, aku takut nenekku marah." Hinata yang hendak melangkah tiba-tiba berhenti saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya di tarik pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku antar kau pulang, kebetulan aku membawa sepeda." Hinata mengangguk.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah neneknya, rumah Sasuke tak terlalu jauh dengan rumah neneknya Hinata, ya walau ia tak kenal sama sekali neneknya Hinata.

"Terimaksih Sasuke-kun." Hinata berojigi kemudian memasuki rumah neneknya. Sasuke segera pulang ke rumahnya dan di teras rumahnya sudah ada teman-temannya.

"Kau dari mana saja Sasuke?" Tanya Karin yang merupakan teman Sasuke dan jangan lupakan Suigetsu dan Juugo yang tengah bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar.

"Dari danau, aku lelah aku ingin istirahat," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia marah pada kita karena jarang main bersamanya." Ucap Juugo mewakili Karin.

"Ya, jalan pikir anak itu memang susah di tebak. Lebih baik kita pulang."

**.**

**.**

Ke esokan sorenyapun sama di sana Sasuke duduk dengan Hinata di bangku danau. Mereka sekarang mulai tak canggung lagi berbicara tentang hidup masing-masing. Merekapun bertukaran e-mail.

Kepenatannya karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk selalu sirna saat mendengar candaan Hinata, hidupnya terasa berubah saat Hinata mulai datang.

Hari ini bos siallan itu menyuruhnya lembur dan ia tak bisa menolak. Pulang pukul 9 malam itu rasanya tak enak, yah walau ia lebih baik lembur dari pada di rumah selalu sendirian. Namun entah kenapa sejak Hinata datang rasanya ia tak terima jika harus lembur.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan e-mail masuk. Dan saat ia lihat e-mail tersebut dari Hinata.

**Hinata**

**» Kau masih bekerja?**

Sasuke tersenyum membacanya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik balasan untuk Hinata.

**Sasuke**

**» Ya dan sebentar lagi selesai.**

Tak berselang beberapa menit balasan dari Hinata masuk.

**Hinata**

**» Semangat ya Sasuke-kun ^_^**

Sasuke membalas pesan Hinata. Namun tak ada balasan lagi dari Hinata, mungkin Hinata sudah tidur begitu kira-kira pikir Sasuke saat itu.

Saat pulang Sasuke mulai mengambil jalan yang berbeda yaitu jalan depan rumah nenek Hinata. Entah kenapa iya ingin sekali melihat wajah Hinata.

Saat sampai di kamarnya Sasuke langsung mengirim e-mail untuk Hinata.

**Sasuke**

**» Oyasuminasai**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Hinata kenapa kau suka sekali menggambar hanya bagian punggungnya saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sore ini mereka berdua tengah berada di danau. Beruntung hari ini danau tak ramai jadi mereka bisa menggambar dengan keadaan tentram.

"Aku tak suka membuat ekspresinya, menurutku biarkan saja orang yang melihatnya menentukan ekspresi yang pas untuk gambaranku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Kau menarik juga Hinata."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar suara tawa renyah Hinata.

Rona merah kecil terlihat di pipi chubby Hinata dan membuat Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Hinata terlihat sangat cantik, apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata?

Debaran jantung itu seakan bagai alunan melody indah bagi Sasuke. Walau berada di rumah Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Sasuke mangambil ponselnya dan membuka folder fotonya. Di sana ada foto Hinata yang tengah tersenyum. Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih sketch book dan pensilnya. Ia mulai menggambar sosok Hinata. Sosok yang mulai menghantui pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ia pegang bergetar. E-mail masuk datang dari Karin.

**Karin**

**» Hey apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?**

Sasuke menekan tombol back dan melanjutkan menggambar tak memperdulikan e-mail dari Karin.

Akhirnya ia selesai menggambar wajah Hinata dalam semalam, sekarang pukul 2 pagi masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk tidur dan kemudian berangkat bekerja.

Kantung matanya terlihat jelas di matanya, saat Sasuke sampai di tempat kerja seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa Lee?"

"Kantung matamu terlihat sangat lucu Sasuke, kau seperti Gaara saja." Tawa Lee. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal menanggapi candaan Lee.

"Lebih baik kita segera bekerja Lee." Saran Sasuke dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

Sore ini juga sama, mereka berdua bertemu di danau sambil membawa sketch book dan pensil untuk menggambar tentunya. Hening melanda mereka, sesekali Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tengah serius menggambar.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang pensil terlihat berkeringat, apakah sekarang ia sedang gugup? Tak biasanya.

"Ehem... Hinata."

"Ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi bersamaku ke festival Sawara?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak dan dengan mantap Hinata mengangguk.

"Boleh," Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah besok malam akan ku jemput." Ucap Sasuke.

Suara ponsel berdering membuat Hinata dan Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas menggambar mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-kun." Hinata terlihat sangat senang menerima telpon dari seseorang yang Sasuke tak tahu.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata sudah kembali duduk di bangku danau, entah kenapa Sasuke sangat penasaran.

"Kekasihku." Bagai petir yang menyambar di sore hari Sasuke tiba-tiba membatu di tempat. Manik onyxnya memandang Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Hinata.

"Belum." Jawab singkat Sasuke. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya kemudian membereskan alat gambarnya.

"Aku tiba-tiba ada urusan penting, tapi kau jangan lupa besok malam ya." Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

**.**

**.**

"Kami-sama ternyata ia sudah memiliki kekasih." Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Di dalam kamar yang terasa sunyi Sasuke hanya bisa memandang lukisan wajah Hinata di sketch booknya.

Musim gugur kali ini mungkin menjadi musim gugur terbaiknya dan sekaligus terbukurknya. Terbaiknya bisa mengenal Hinata, buruknya ternyata Hinata telah memiliki kekasih.

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dengan jaket hangatnya. Ia mengambil motornya dan segera menjemput Hinata. Akhirnya mereka pergi berdua ke alun-alun kota untuk melihat boneka-boneka besar yang akan di perlihatkan di festival ini.

Boneka-boneka yang berukuran lebih dari 4 meter terlihat sangat indah. Hinata memekik girang melihatnya. Ia sangat senang hari ini bisa bersama Sasuke melihat festival yang seunik ini.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sangat suka." Jawab Hinata riang.

Mereka menjauhi keramaian dan duduk di salah satu cafe untuk mengisi perut.

"Hinata..." Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata menghentikan meminum coklat panasnya dan balik menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, aku tahu kau memiliki kekasih tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke cepat namun Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?!" Hinata membulatkan manika lavendernya.

Hinata menunduk dan mengangkat kembali wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, tapi maaf aku telah memiliki kekasih dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Ya aku tahu kau tak mungkin meninggalkannya, tapi yang jelas perasaanku sudah kau ketahui." Sasuke tersenyum dan jika kalian perhatikan lebih jelas Sasuke terlihat seperti tersenyum getir.

Malam semakin larut dan Sasuke telah mengantar Hinata pulang beberapa jam lalu. Sekarang Sasuke tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya." Sasuke mencoba untuk tidur namun ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Kami-sama... Kau begitu kejam padaku. Kenapa di saat aku benar-benar sangat mencintai seseorang dia malah telah memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Tapi apakah ia akan membenciku? Bagaimana jika ia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi." Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Semoga saja ia tak membenciku." Sasuke perlahanan mulai tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Dua hari semenjak kejadian itu Hinata masih seperti biasa namun ia tak seceria pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berangkat pagi-pagi hari ini. Saat ia melewati rumah neneknya Hinata di sana sebuah mobil telah terparkir di depan rumah tersebut. Muncul Hinata yang tengah membawa kopernya keluar dan membuat otomatis Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya.

Dari dalam mobil keluar sosok pria dengan rambut pirang mengambil koper Hinata dan memasukinya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Nenek Hinata yang bernama Chiyo tampak berbicara dengan lelaki pirang tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Hinata yang tak sengaja melihat Sasuke segera memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kesini." Sasuke dengan perlahan turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Naruto-kun perkenalkan ini Sasuke-kun, dia sama-sama pintar menggambar loh. Setiap hari dia yang menemaniku menggambar di danau." Cerita Hinata pada Naruto yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Aku Naruto, kekasih Hinata-chan." Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke."

"Aku berangkat bekerja dulu ya." Sasuke pamitan dan segera pergi dari hadapan Hinata dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Hari berlalu terasa monoton bagi Sasuke. Hari-harinya yang monoton kembali lagi tanpa ada kegiatan yang membuatnya bersemangat. Sesekali Karin mengajaknya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain namun ia tolak secara halus.

Bulan berganti. Sudah lama ia tak mengirim e-mail kepada Hinata, tapi ia malu untuk mengirimnya karena ia merasa tak punya hak untuk memiliki Hinata. Ia tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga di hubunga Hinata dan Naruto. Walau di hati kecilnya Sasuke sangat menginginkan Hinata.

Hingga suata hari di musim semi sebuah undangan pernikahan datang kerumahnya. Undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Sasuke tak enak untuk tak mendatangi acara pernikahan Hinata. Seminggu setelah surat tersebut ia baca akhirnya sekarang ia berada di Tokyo tepatnya di acara pernikahan Hinata.

Di depan sana Hinata terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan kimono putih yang bermotif bunga di bawahnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya Naruto juga takkalah tampan. Upacara perniakahan tersebut akhirnya selesai, Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia, pipi chubbynya sesekali merona merah karena godaan dari Naruto.

Sasuke menghampiri pasangan tersebut dan menjabat tangan Naruto. "Selamat ya Naruto, Hinata."

"Terimakasih Sasuke, kau datang juga." Ucap Naruto mewakili Hinata.

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Tak masalah, toh Hinata sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

**.**

Sasuke akhirnya pulang ke Konoha. Butuh waktu 5 jam untuk sampai di Konoha.

Akhienya Sasuke sampai di Konoha tepat jam 3 dini hari. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mencari sketch booknya dan pergi ke danau pukul 3 pagi itu juga.

Di sana Sasuke mulai menggambar seseorang dari belakang tengah bergandengan tangan dan di belakangnya lagi tampak laki-laki yang tengah memandang pasangan tersebut.

Sasuke selesai menggambar dan jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Matanya terasa amat berat dan akhirnya ia tertidur di bangku danau tersebut.

Kicauan burung membuatnya terbangun. Punggunya terasa sakit, Sasuke merenggangkan otot-ototo tangannya yang kaku dan kembali duduk tanpa tahu di sampingnya ada sosok gadis duduk di smapingnya sambil mengamati sketch book milik Sasuke.

"Aku suka gambaramu. Terasa hidup," ucap gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura senang bertemu denganmu ne... Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Ne mangamu yang kau buat sangat bagus aku suka, sayang belum selesai." Ujar Sakura.

"Memang belum selesai, hey sejak kapang kau duduk di sampingku?!" Tanya kaget Sasuke pasalnya Sakura telah membaca seluruh episode manganya.

"Sejak pukul 5 pagi dan sekarang pukul 7 pagi." Kekeh Sakura membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Kau baru saja membuka buku orang seenaknya dan membacanya tanpa seizin yang punya." Desis Sasuke sebal. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen aku lancang Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

Sedikit demi sedikit rasa cinta Sasuke pada Hinata akhirnya hilang, ia bisa menerima keadaan bahwa Hinata telah menikah dengan Naruto tapi ia masih belum membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang baru.

Sasuke bersantai di bangku taman tanpa sketch book dan pensil. Sakura duduk di sampingnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Manik hijau Sakura terus melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya apa?" Tanaya Sasuke.

Sakura menegakan badannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, hiduplah bersamaku untuk melanjuti gambaran masa depanku. Kita pasti akan hidup bahagia selamanya." Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Maaf aku belum bisa menerima cintamu, tapi tolong ajari aku untuk mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pasti, aku akan membuat Sasuke-kun mencintaiku. Walau butuh waktu lama pasti kau akan mencintaiku juga. Jauh di lubuk hatimu kau butuh wanita sepertiku, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ya semoga saja."

**.**

Hari-harinya masih ia lalui dengan bekerja dan menggambar kala sore di danau namun yang selalu menemaninya adalah Sakura. Orang yang selalu menyemangatinya walau ia masih belum memberikan kepastian untuk Sakura.

Ia dan Sakura sudah 1 tahun menjalani hubungan tanpa status dan akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Sakura jika aku merasakan getaran aneh dan dadaku terasa sangat sesak saat aku melihat dia dengan laki-laki lain apa itu di maksud nama cinta?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa Sasuke-kun mencintai gadis lain?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin saja..." Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan ia hembuskan secara perlahan.

"Mungkin saja sekarang aku sudah mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"K...kau tidak bercandakan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Hn, tidak bukan mungkin tapi iya, iya aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Arigatou atas apa yang kau lakukan selama ini untukku Sakura." Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan. Cahaya matahari senja terasa begitu hanga, pengunjung danau hari ini sangat sedikit. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura sangat dekat dan akhirnya~

**Cup**

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembuh. Ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang keluar saat itu juga. Mereka sangat menikmati ciuman mereka berdua, masih polos namun membuat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**AN : ini fic khusus buat Jo-nii ^^ semoga nii-chan dpet bhgia kyak Sasuke *amin* dan aku tambah bumbu" kissing di akhir :v hahaha. **

**Gimana minna?**

**Minat Riview? :v?**


End file.
